NGW Fully Loaded
Fully Loaded is NGW's first CPV of each season aired. =Dates & Venues= =Fully Loaded 2005= This event aired on July 30 from the United Center and was co-commentated by Lt. Commissioner Jill Valentine. It featured 8 matches. Results :*'Dixie Clemets defeated Holly Marie Combs' ::*Dixie & Holly debuted in this match. :*'The Prince of Persia defeated Carl Brutananadilewski, Courtney Cate and Tommy Vercetti in a Fatal 4-Way match to retain the Hardcore Championship' :::*'Tommy Vercetti defeated The Prince of Persia to win the Hardcore Championship' ::::*Tommy won the title under the 24/7 Rule. :*'The Detroit Mavericks (Eddie Murphy & Eminem) defeated The Turks (Reno & Rude) to win the Tag Team Championships' :*'Cloud Strife defeated Sephiroth in the Final Destination Match' :*'The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) defeated Usagi Tsukino & Makoto Kino to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*The Simpson sisters attacked the Senshi & the referee after the match. :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Lindsey Lohan in the Roadkill match to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Ami dropkicked Lindsey in front of a speeding car to win. :*'Tifa Lockheart defeated Britney Spears and Kelly Osbourne in a Triple Threat match.' ::*This is Round 1 of a Best of 3 Series. The winner faces Ami Mizuno at Vixen's Vengeance 2005 for the Womens Championship. ::*This was Kelly Osbourne's debut match. :*'Jet Li defeated Squall Leonheart via to retain the World Heavyweight Championship' Interesting Facts :*'WWE Wrestlemania XIX' was used for the Final Destination match & the Roadkill match. :*'Jill Valentine' had an argument with Fredrick James Francis and walked off the broadcast table. :*Official Theme Song: :"You'll Never Catch Me" :performed by Steve Harwell :from the album NASCAR IMAX Movie Soundtrack :*This event was sponsored by Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. =Fully Loaded 2006= This event aired on July 29 from the BankAtlantic Center. It featured 8 matches, 3 were rematches from SuperBrawl 2. Results :*'Tifa Lockhart defeated Morgan Webb to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' :*'Sailor Moon defeated Jessica Simpson in a Street Fight' :*'Rinoa Hartilly defeated James Bond to retain the Money in the Bank' :*'The Orange Protection Agency (Terry Tate & Courtney Cate) defeated The Detroit Mavericks to retain the Tag Team Championships' :*'Lindsey Lohan defeated Aerith Gainsborough to retain the Internet Vixens Championship' :*'Samuel L. Jackson defeated Sephiroth to win the International Championship' ::*Sephiroth won but Fredrick restarted the match after Samuel kicked out before the third count. :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Ashlee Simpson by disqualification to retain the Womens Championship' ::*'Avril Lavigne' attacked Ami during the match. :*'Duke Nukem defeated Tommy Vercetti in a Tables match to win the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*'Toni Cipriani', the new O.C. member, attacked Tommy during the match. Interesting Facts :*Official Theme Song: :"Enjoy The Silence" :performed by Lacuna Coil :from the album Karmacode :*This event was sponsored by Miami Vice the movie. =Fully Loaded 2007= This event aired on October 27 from the U.S Airways Center. It featured 6 matches, 2 were rematches from SuperBrawl 3. Results :*'Danica Patrick defeated April O'Neil' ::*Danica pinned April while her feet were on the middle rope. :*'The Dark Prince defeated Marcus Fenix to retain the Million Dollar Championship' :*'Minako Aino won the 10-Woman Battle Royale' ::*The winner faces Yuna for the Womens title at Vixen's Vengeance 2007. ::*'Yuna' confronted Minako after the match. :*'Duke Nukem & Brock Samson defeated The Turks to win the Tag Team Championships' :*'Tifa Lockheart & Sailor Mercury defeated The Simpson sisters to win the Women's Tag Team championships' ::*Tifa & Ami made their peace with each other and gave themselves the team name T.X.A. :*'"Mystery Man" defeated Sephiroth and James Bond in a Triple Threat match to win the World Heavyweight Chamnpionship' ::*The mystery man was revealed as Brock Lesnar. 10-Woman Battle Royale Results Interesting Facts :*'Ami Mizuno & Tifa Lockheart' have never lost at Fully Loaded. :*Official Theme Song: :"There And Back Again" :performed by Chris Daughtry :from the album Daughtry